The Girl Next Door
by Because I Need More Space
Summary: Lillys life 1had Potter asking me out nonstop all year 2ILookLikeAHorseInDrag sister and YourAFreakWitchThing Mother disown me 3has to live in drab,fogy,wet London.' maybe we shouldn't tell her about the new neighbor just to avoid death. lilypov LJ


(I don't own Harry potter I do own SOME characters in this story but…you know the drill…)

_**Chapter 1- Flying, Bacon, and Damned Hormones**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly Evens sat in the Gryffindor common room reading her latest book. She had been thinking of the horrible summer she was about to have. 'Not that the school year was any better. Let me list the ways my life sucks.

1) I had Potter asking me out non stop

2) My I-Look-Like-A-Horse-In-Drag sister and Your-A-Freak-Witch-Thing Mother disown me, such a nice family…I glared at the mere thought

3)I'm Going to live with my dad, which isn't bad except I have to leave my home in Ireland for London…bright open country to drab, fogy, wet…_city_….London.

Not to mention that my school year has been going from bad o worse. After all having your friend (Veronica) date a Marauder…who happens to be best friends with a certain James Potter. DAMN VERONICA AND HER HORMONES.

This is my last day at Hogwarts before summer and I am not going to spend it hanging around this depressing place. I picked up the book and what was left of my dignity packing them all away in a trunk. I snatched up Maris broom and burst open the window of the common room. I knew nobody would be awake, 5 in the morning is one of the most ungodly hours of all, but Silly-Lilly (aka ME) had been awake for an hour now.

I always have loved flying; not playing Quiditch, just flying…it was so exhilarating. I crawled out of the window and onto the roof. Mounting Maris broom and took off. I flew over the lake and around Hogwarts. After all what's the last day of happiness with out a little rule bending? Lilly could feel the grin tugging across her face.

After she had flown for and hour or so she landed on the astronomy tower. Lilly looked down at her watch. ** 7:42 **"Shit!" She grounded, "I have to go wake Mari and Veronica up." and with that she was off again to the common room.

When I came in everything was as I left it. I waked up the 6th year girls' dormitory stairs. When I reached the right landing I slowly opened the door to Mari snoring, very loudly. Covering my ears for fear of going deaf I mad my way over to her bed. "MARI MARI!" No use her snoring is to loud…wait. Lilly got her wand and suddenly there was a plate full of thick sliced bacon. "Opps I made all this, thick yummy mouth watering…" I paused and got closer to the bed…wait for it… "BACON!!!!"

In a mille second Mari had shoot out of bed and was looking around the room franticly. "WERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU PUT IT?!?!"

I held the bacon in front of me and talked to Maris back. "Ohh I didn't hide it Mari. You're just blind…" At that moment there was a frantic hammering at or door followed by a scream the could only come from Sirius Black. "I KNOW YOUVE GOT IT LILLY!!!! Just open the door before I do something rash! LIKE BLOW IT OF THE HINGES" I almost died of laughter as Mari grabbed the plate from me and began to shove bacon into her mouth.

"Sirius you know how Mari is with bacon you don't stand a chance" Veronica raised an eyebrow at him. She looked her usual self; Veronica was simple but very bright and vibrant. She was also (outwardly and inwardly) as much of a pervert as Black. Again DAMN HER HORMONES! Veronica was in, as per usual a pair of light pink sleeping shorts and a white tank top. She had (for the moment) light brown hair and slight wire rimed glasses that she had just placed on her nose. "Well good morning to you to just let me in! PLEASE!!!"

"SIRIUS BLACK! Don't you even try to use those puppy dog eyes on me." Veronica was getting mad now…this should be entreating. I had sat on my bed for a better view. With a flick of my wand the door swung open to show Black standing on the ledge trying (poorly) to hide his puppy dog eyes before she saw.

"I was n-" he was cut short by Maris glare.

"Sirius I may want to snog you senselessly right now but that does not mean you can lie." and with that they began to snog senselessly. _'EWWWWW EWWW EWWWW! That is THE grossest thing ever 1. He's a marauder 2. He's a total prick 3. He's basically Potters brother. Yet again EWWWWW'_

"Oh knock it off already. I want to be able to eat today." Mari was quick to make the bacon disappear and just now noticed the snoging couple. Swiftly Lilly grabbed her bag and smacked Sirius upside the head. "OWW! Now flower (Stupid nick name that Sirius used to annoy me to death) why the bloody hell did you do that!?!"

"You know why the bloody hell I did it now GET!" I was mad now. Being the privet person I am I had NO intention of having a marauder in my room. There were nine girls in total that stayed in our dorms, but more about the sluts later. **(TIA - J happy little person ain't I…)**

"Look, go get a room…(But this is **a **room…Sirius interjected) that isn't this one!!!!" with that Sirius picked up Veronica and walked out the door. Hear squeals still could be heard when Lily slammed the door shut. "WHY HIM!"

"I don't know why but I wish they would just stop it's making me sick." and indeed Mari did look a bit sick. "Hey Drea's not in her bed?" _'Not that unusual-…wait HELL YEA THAT'S UNUSUAL. She never leaves…..or'_ I pushed the thought away. Drea wouldn't leave and risk getting caught. She had never had house points deducted, let alone detention or being caught out after hours.

Mari and I exchange a look and began our work. Picking up some cloths we changed quickly and walked over to the spiral stair case. Once in the common room we found our dear friend snuggled on the couch with one Drake Masters. Drake was a nice guy; a year above us and might I add had a very nice ass. (What can't a girl make sure her friends are taken care off and with hott nice guys smiles sweetly)

Mari went over and gently woke up the two love birds, it was the last day they'd be able o see each other in a very long time after all. They both got up and me and Mari moved over to the fire to let them have some privacy. Not 10 min later a load crash and screeches could be heard from the boys' dorm.

"NOT THE HAIR JAMES!!!!!!" looks like even the marauders don't like being woken up b a couple sucking face. Veronica was down the stairs and back in our dorm 2 seconds flat.

Next came an earthquake as Sirius black and James potter, the banes of my existence came tumbling down the stairs. "hey potter!" veronica was now at the bottom of the stairs fully dressed and trying to get past the mass that was her boyfriend and his best friend. "Let go of my boyfriend so I can go to breakfast with him!" he ignored her and kept slapping Sirius head. Veronica sighed, "fine just don't do any permanent damage."

And with that drake joined the four of us as we headed down to breakfast, the last we would share for a long summer….well me and the girls would be coming up to veronicas summer house in Italy (I know when I heard her ask me and the girls I fainted…..HEY DON"T LAUGH AT ME I'm NOT JOKING! I had a headache for a week because of that sulks) anywho, I've always wanted to go to Italy and this was my chance!! So maybe my life wouldn't be so bad this summer after all well at least the bit of time we spent up there

Hope you like please review!


End file.
